fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Masara Kagami
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Masara Kagami from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. Active Skills First Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own Instant-Kill success rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Death Rate + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own critical damage for 3 turns when normal attacking for 3 attacks, 5 turns. Reduces an enemy's defense for 3 turns when critical attacking for 3 attacks, 5 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Removes own Evasion and Invincibility buffs. Demerit |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 500% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 650% |l5 = 700% |l6 = 750% |l7 = 800% |l8 = 850% |l9 = 900% |l10 = 1000% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 15 |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 90% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 110% |c5 = 120% }} |-| Rank '-'= Grants self Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 90% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 110% |c5 = 120% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts